The invention relates to a rolling mill for the rolling of material in the form of a long sheet, having two working rolls between which the material is rolled and which are supported on a supporting roll, the working rolls being held in position by a hydraulic medium.
A rolling mill of this kind has been proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 655,767 filed Feb. 6, 1976, FIG. 3, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,976, granted Nov. 29, 1977.
But in that rolling mill the hydraulic medium acting on the surface of the working rolls reaches the rolled sheet of material.